


Kiss

by anyanp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M, i really don't sure what tags i should use
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanp/pseuds/anyanp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хартли слишком устал, чтобы реагировать адекватно. А Циско просто идиот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

Запуск ускорителя частиц был запланирован на следующую неделю. Работы — в основном тестов и перепроверок всего и вся — оставалось ещё много. Из-за этого Хартли последние пару дней практически жил на своём рабочем месте.

На этот раз он задержался слишком сильно, даже по его меркам, — на часах перевалило за полночь, в здании кроме него осталась, кажется, одна только охрана. Чёрт возьми, эти перепроверки сведут его с ума. Потому что расчёты упорно отказывались сходиться, а Хартли не мог понять, где именно была ошибка. Цифры начинали плыть перед глазами.

Всё, он перетрудился. Слишком устал. Завтра на свежую голову прогонит эмуляцию ещё раз. А сейчас — домой.

Только собирая свои вещи, Хартли понял, что он всё же не один.  
— О, Харт, так ты ещё не ушёл, — чёртов Циско, чёртов Циско, чёртов Циско, что он тут забыл в такое время?  
— Я  _уже_ ухожу, — Хартли перекинул сумку через плечо и собирался выйти из своего офиса, оттолкнув этого придурка от прохода.

Но что-то пошло не так. Этим что-то был Циско Рамон, который вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться от двери, перехватил Хартли за плечи и поцеловал. Негрубо, но напористо. Страстно.  
Хартли ответил на поцелуй сразу же, почти рефлекторно. Он слишком устал, чтобы думать и губы Циско были слишком нежными, чтобы не поддаться соблазну.  
Через пару секунд эйфория прошла и Хартли почувствовал на своих губах вкус алкоголя. И тут же остановился. Циско это не понравилось, он попытался продлить поцелуй, но Хартли оттолкнул его.

— Ты пьян, — наполовину вопрос, наполовину утверждение. Циско действительно не выглядел трезвым: глаза блестели, лицо покраснело. Хотя, может это от поцелуя?  
— Если так, то что? — интонация игривая, соблазняющая.  
— Если так, то я вынужден буду сопроводить тебя домой, — Хартли старался отвечать как можно более спокойно. Он не собирался использовать своё преимущество над подвыпившим коллегой. Не в его правилах. Возможно, если бы он сам был пьян, то послал бы здравый смысл к чёрту и трахнул бы Циско прямо тут — сам напросился — но сейчас он всё ещё мог сдерживаться.  
— К тебе или ко мне? — это было даже не двусмысленно. На пару секунд повисла тишина, а потом Циско рассмеялся, — ладно, ладно я просто пошутил. Я не пьян, просто сполоснул рот коньяком для правильного привкуса. Видел бы ты своё ли...

Не дав договорить, Хартли влепил Циско смачную пощёчину. Идиот. Чёртов идиот.

— Ты о чём вообще думал? Хотя нет, для Франциско Рамона думать — слишком сложно!

Циско, казалось, хотел что-то ответить но, к счастью, промолчал. Хартли был зол. Очень зол. В первую очередь на этого придурка с его идиотскими бестактными шуточками. Во-вторую очередь на себя: проявил слабость, поддался... Чёрт возьми, это было так глупо. И сейчас так реагировать не стоило. Нужно было ответить в привычном «вы все ничтожества» стиле, а не срываться. Чёртова усталость, чёртова усталость, не позволяющая полностью держать себя в руках.

Через несколько нестерпимо долгих минут тишины Циско наконец решился что-то сказать.

— Извини. Шутка действительно не удалась.

Хартли в ответ молчал и сверлил гневным взглядом.

— То, что ты ответил на мой поцелуй...  
— Заткнись, Циско, ради всего святого, просто заткнись, — Хартли чувствовал, к чему всё идёт. И ему это не нравилось.  
— ...значит, что я тебе нравлюсь? — чёрт возьми, он действительно это спросил. И сейчас было самое лучшее время, чтобы остановиться. Ответить что-то в духе «Мечтай дальше, Цискито» или «Ты? У меня не настолько низкие стандарты». Но Хартли уже не мог.  
— Да. Нет. Чёрт возьми, я не знаю. Ты меня бесишь. Я хочу приложить твою рожу о ближайшую стену. Но в то же время ты мне нравишься, мне нравится смотреть, как ты улыбаешься... Чёрт. Чёрт. Чёрт, — и Хартли говорил правду. Его чувства к Циско были жгучей смесью ненависти, зависти и любви. Это было странно. Это раздражало.

Хартли почувствовал чужую руку на своём плече. Во взгляде Циско читалось... сожаление? Сочувствие? Понимание?

— Слушай, я понимаю, сейчас мы все на взводе из-за запуска ускорителя. Но как только вся эта беготня закончится — у нас будет достаточно времени, чтобы разобраться со всем... этим. Не то, чтобы мои чувства были взаимными, но ты довольно ничего. Для высокомерного мудака.  
— Спасибо за комплимент, Цискито, — Хартли наконец смог вернуться в свой нормальный саркастичный режим.  
— Придурок.  
— Кто бы говорил.  
— Да уж. Тогда... Ну, мы ещё всё это обсудим.  
— Да, иди уже.  
— А предложение «сопроводить домой» всё ещё в силе?

Хартли просто оттолкнул Циско и направился к выходу, не считая нужным отвечать на вопрос. У них будет ещё много времени всё обсудить.

* * *

 

Хартли сидел на диване в своей квартире. Разбитый. Полный ненависти. Проклятый Уэллс. Выкинул его, как ненужную пешку. Предал.

Довериться ему было ошибкой. Доверять людям в принципе — огромная ошибка. Нет, Хартли больше не допустит такого. Никакой привязанности. Никакой любви. Сейчас единственное чувство, которое он может испытывать — ненависть. Жажда мести. Остальное уже не важно.

Прости, Циско, времени оказалось гораздо меньше, чем мы думали. Времени не осталось совсем.

 


End file.
